This is a phase III, prospective, multicenter, randomized, double-blind study evaluating the safety and efficacy of clarithromycin alone versus clarithromycin plus rifabutin versus rifabutin alone for the prevention of Mycobacterium avium Complex (MAC) bacteremia or disseminated MAC disease.